


Clothes Make the Man

by merelypassingtime



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: (as Eddie tends to be), Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Other, Overly Dramatic, symbrock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:48:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21986176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merelypassingtime/pseuds/merelypassingtime
Summary: It’s not really about the tee shirts, it’s about what they represent...
Relationships: Eddie Brock/Venom Symbiote
Comments: 20
Kudos: 117





	Clothes Make the Man

Eddie knew that Anne had always looked at him as a reclamation project. 

She’d never hid her opinion that, while he was a nice enough guy, he still needed a lot of hard work to be ‘reformed’ into an acceptable partner, one she could actually take with her to work functions.

Eddie couldn’t disagree with her assessment, and the knowledge that he was a disappointment and someone to be settled for didn’t even sting that much anymore.

So, when his ratty, old tee shirts, holdovers from college and the time he’d spent in New York, slowly started disappearing from the closet they now shared, Eddie didn’t say anything. After all, she was careful to always replace them with new shirts, mostly from places they had gone together, all the while cooing and fussing about how the new clothes were still ‘quirky’ but in a nicer way. 

He thought but didn’t say that it was also in a way that she controlled and approved of. He also didn’t tell her that he felt like she was slowly erasing who he was, superimposing them as a couple over his individual identity. 

It didn’t matter in the end anyway, even when he was working hard to be who she wanted, Eddie wasn’t good enough for Anne.

Still, though long gone, his old shirts were not forgotten. 

Many months and miles later, after Venom became the majority of Eddie’s wardrobe, the shape he most often took mirrored those familiar outfits, each recreated faithfully: wholey as ever and with every stain in place. 

When Eddie asked Venom about his choice, Venom gave the symbiote equivalent of a shrug and answered, **You are most comfortable in these clothes.**

“But,” Eddie pressed, “You could be anything. You could be a three thousand dollar suit, or all black leather, or, I don’t know, silk lingerie if you wanted. Why be these?”

**These clothes make you happy. What else could I want?**

Eddie couldn’t help it, he fell a little bit in love with his symbiote right then. A moment later that love was confirmed when Venom added speculatively, **Though, we might try the silk lingerie later…**


End file.
